07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Raggs Family
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ''' The '''Raggs Family were the royalty of the Raggs kingdom, which collapsed after the Raggs War ten years ago and the territory is currently known as District 1. Its royal lineage is famous for its possession of the Eye of Mikhail. They are the blood descendants of Vertrag, thus, members of the Raggs Family can be reincarnated as Vertrag . Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, also known as Teito Klein, an alias used to conceal his real identity, Ayanami, who was revealed to be Teito's biological uncle in Kapitel 90, and Millea Klein, Teito's mother, are the only members of the Raggs family who survived the Raggs War. Ayanami died in Kapitel 98, leaving Teito and Millea the only two surviving members of the Raggs family, at present. In Kapitel 99 , it's mentioned that Wahrheit Teito Klein reestablished the Raggs kingdom , which could mean that in the future, more members have been added to the Raggs family. Appearance Men of the Raggs family tend to be tall, slender and clean-shaven, with hair of inconsistent colour that is kept short, and narrow eyes. The exception would be Teito Klein, Krom's only son, whose wide eyes he inherits from his mother. It seems that men of the Raggs family are generally considered attractive within the series universe. Teito has been said to be cute by several other characters, and many women in the military have a crush on Ayanami. Family Members *'Weldeschtein Krom Raggs': Older brother of Fea Kreuz and Krowell. He was killed by Ayanami during the Raggs war. *'Vanessa Antwort': Krom's official wife through arranged marriage. She is presumed to have died during the Raggs war, though whether she was also killed by Ayanami remains unknown. *'Millea Klein': Krom's unofficial wife and the mother of his only child, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. She is one of the only three surviving members of the Raggs family to survive the Raggs war, the other two being her son, Teito, and brother-in-law, Krowell. * Fea Kreuz: Younger brother of Krom and older brother of Krowell, and brother-in-law to Millea and Vanessa. He was revealed to be the Ghost Vertrag , the Ghost who manipulates souls . He was killed by Krowell during the Raggs war. *'Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (AKA Teito Klein)': Krom's only child through his unofficial wife, Millea Klein. *[[Wahrheit Teito Klein|'Wahrheit Teito Klein']] : Millea Klein's second child , being the half-brother and reincarnation of Teito Klein *[[Agas|'Agas']] , [[Mark|'Mark']]' '''and' Karan : the armoured, elite guards of the Raggs Family and obeyed the King's every command. *Ayanami (AKA Krowell Raggs): Younger brother of Krom and Kreuz, and brother-in-law to Millea and Vanessa. According to Millea Klein, he died during childhood. However, this is revealed to be untrue. After battling Teito, Ayanami died from a fatal injury caused by Verloren's Scythe. *[[Krom's Mother|'''Teito's unnamed]] [[Krom's Father|'paternal grandparents']]: They were killed by Ayanami during the Raggs war. *Many others unknown members of Raggs family Family Tree Unknown───┬───Vertrag │ (Many generations) ┬ │ King of Raggs───┬───Queen of Raggs King Antwort───┬─── Queen Antwort │ │ ┌──────────┬─────┴──────────────────────┐ │ │ │ │ │ Ayanami Fea Kreuz Millea───┬───Weldeschtein Krom Raggs────Vanessa Antwort │ │ Teito Klein Trivia *All three members of the previous generation of Raggs princes have the word 'kuro', meaning 'black', in the romaji of their names ( Krom: 'クロム ''Kuromu' , Kruez: 'クロイツ ''Kuroitsu' and Krowell: 'クロウェル ''Kuroweru' ) . *All three members of the previous generation of Raggs princes were vessels of gods (Krom: Mikhail; Kreuz: Vertrag; Krowell: Verloren). *It is possible that ruling monarchs of Raggs do not need to wear crowns, as Krom and Vanessa have never been shown wearing crowns, and in a family portrait Krom and Teito were shown looking at in Kapitel 90, neither of Teito's paternal grandparents were seen wearing a crown. *Male members of the Raggs family are usually called by their middle names. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Fea Kreuz Raggs and Warheit Tiashe Raggs were called Krom, Kreuz and Tiashe. References Category:Families Category:Royalty Category:Raggs Category:Popular articles Category:Articles containing spoilers